Beware the Court
by Savy160
Summary: The Court of Owls is interested in Richard Grayson. However, Bruce would never let anyone take his baby boy away. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Beware the Court**

**The Court of Owls is interested in Richard Grayson. However, Bruce would never let anyone take his baby boy away. **

**The story takes place after Dick was adopted by Bruce. Dick is seven. **

**I do not own Batman or anything related (if I did Damian would not have died). **

**Part 1: Chapter 1**

**Bruce's POV**

I was sitting in my study trying to go through a few contracts, when I heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall. The sound stopped suddenly right in front of the door. Slowly the door knob turned as the door creaked open; revealing a bright blue-eyed boy.

"Bruce?"

"Yes, Dick?"

"Can I um ask you something?" he asked nervously.

I motioned for him to closer. He approached the edge of the desk cautiously. I picked him up and set him on the edge. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Quickly he stated, "You don't have to if you don't want to. But I was wanting to know…. Well I was wondering if… I um…."

"Dick you can tell me anything. Okay?"

"Okay, I was wondering if you would… um… read me a bedtime story. Please."

Looking into his pleading eyes, I couldn't help but let a small smile escape my lips. "What would you like to hear?"

"Would it be okay if we read Robin Hood?"

I nodded my response. I leaned over a picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I carried him to his bed and tucked him in. I then walked over to the bookshelf and reached for the old worn-out novel. I would have replaced the book except for the fact that it had been a gift from his parents.

I then moved the chair a little closer to the bed and sat down. He then crawled out from underneath the covers and climbed onto my lap, bringing his stuffed elephant, Trumpet, with him. After making sure he was comfortable I began to read.

A little while later, he fell asleep. After tucking him back in, I returned to my room to get ready for bed. For some reason I had a really eerie feeling; almost like someone was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dick's POV**

"No! Mommy, Daddy don't go up there! It's not safe!" I frantically tried to warn them but it was too late. They began to fall, then came the sound of their bodies hitting the ground. But just as their bodies impacted the ground, a deep voice was heard.

"Richard Grayson, the court of owls have chosen you to become the next Talon."

My eyes flew wide open and I sat up, scanning my surroundings. A shadowy figure approached my bed. I was paralyzed with fear.

Stepping forward the monster said, "Richard Grayson, the court of owls has chosen you to become the next Talon." It reached for me.

**Bruce's POV**

"Not so fast, Batman." She purred. Her whip encased my torso.

"Selena, I-"

A deep voice was heard before things could go any further. "Bruce Wayne, the court of owls has sentenced you to die."

A scream brought me from the dream and back to reality. Dick.

Opening my eyes, I saw a shadowy figure approach me. Am I still dreaming? What is going-

"Bruce Wayne, the court of owls has sentenced you to die."

What the-

With animal like stamina and speed, the creature was beside me in seconds. A blade hovered inches above my head. Rolling off the bed, I narrowly avoided the weapon. Leaving my headboard to absorb the impact of the sword, I tackled the figure.

With unrealistic strength, the creature managed to throw me off.

"What the hell are you!" I demanded to know.

While trying to tackle the creature once more, I saw an object fly from its hand. A knife imbedded itself into my calf. Distracted, the creature knocked me off balance and I crashed onto the floor. The blade was raised once more and it lunged.

As the blade came towards me, I used my arm as a shield. As the blade sank into my unguarded skin, I sent the creature reeling backwards and into the window.

Glass shattered and blood stained the floor. Peering out the window, my eyes scanned for the creature. It was sprawled out, three stories below, the blade embedded in its heart.

"Bruce!" screamed a frantic voice belonging to a little boy. Dick! Hold on! I'm coming!

**Dick's POV**

Before it could touch me, the door burst open and Bruce slammed the creature into the wall.

Bruce cried frantically, "Richard run! Go now!"

Obeying his command, I leapt to my feet clutching Trumpet against my chest. I dashed out of the run and ran straight for Bruce's study. Upon entering the study, I headed straight for the old grandfather clock. I positioned the hands for 10:47 and the clock opened. I raced down the stairs and into the Bat-Cave.

**Bruce's POV**

After noticing Dick flee the room, the creature used its inhuman strength once more and threw my body against the wall. It then pursued Dick.

Ignoring the pain my body was experiencing, I leapt to my feet, and chased after them. Taking the steps three at a time, I paused. Dick was slowly retreating backwards towards the edge of the cave. The 200 foot drop edge! The figure was edging closer to him. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at the figure. A man dressed in black, wearing gold-plated armor, resembled... an owl? The figure then reached out and seized Dick's arm.

"Let him go! Now!"

**Dick's POV**

It released me and turned only to have Bruce tackle the monster to the ground. The monster reached out and jabbed a knife into Bruce's torso. It then wrapped its hands around Bruce's neck and began dragging him towards the edge. They were both struggling for the upper hand.

"Daddy!" I screamed while rushing to aid him.

Before I could reach my surrogate Father's side, a shot rang out into the cave. The creature dropped off the edge. Turning towards the source of the sound, Alfred was revealed to be holding a smoking shotgun.

I returned my attention back to Bruce. He was on the ground, his adrenaline was wearing off. He was bleeding and breathing really hard. He had knife wounds in his calf, side, shoulder, and arm. A deep gash was on his forehead. Crimson stained his t-shirt and boxers.

Throwing my arms around his neck, I cried, "Daddy, don't let them take me! Please don't let them take me! I wanna stay with you!"

Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "It's okay, Dickie. I won't let anyone take you from me. Never."

**Bruce's POV**

After changing into fresh clothes and having Alfred tend to my injuries. I then helped Dick into fresh pajamas. Blood stained the old pair. My blood.

Refusing to leave my side, he fell asleep on the medical table while holding onto his stuffed elephant. I pulled a blanket around my boy.

Alfred cried out in an urgent tone, "Master Bruce, the body has disappeared!"

Staring at him in disbelief, I answered, "Impossible! At that close of a range that bullet had to have killed him! Even if he survived the bullet, the impact from the fall would have killed him."

Peering down into the abyss, I saw nothing. No sign of a body. Nothing.

Ordering Alfred to stay with Dick, I returned to my bedroom.

Nothing. No overturned furniture. No blood. No broken headboard. No shattered glass. No body sprawled out three stories below the base of the window. Nothing. It was as if the event had only happened inside my mind.

"Sir?"

Turning my head, I saw Alfred carrying Dick. Taking Dick from him, I asked, "Alfred, you did see them right?"

"Indeed. What were they? What did they want?"

"I have no idea. All they said was that the court of owls has sentenced me to death."

An astonished look appeared on his face. "Did you say the court of owls?"

"Yes, mean anything to you?"

Turning, he headed for the library. He reached for an old book on one of the shelves and opened it. He read, "Beware the court of owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head."

"But that's only a children's book. It's just a story."

Fixing me with an apprehensive look, Alfred stated, "I'm afraid that's not the case."

Looking down at the sleeping form I carried in my arms, I whispered, "It's okay, Dickie. I won't let anyone take you from me. Never."


	3. Chapter 3

**The court is in desperate need of a new Talon, so they reconsider Richard Grayson again. **

**Part 2 takes place when Dick is 24. Jason (21), Tim (15), and Damian (10) will be in this part. **

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

**Dick's POV**

I couldn't help the yawn that escaped my mouth as I slid through the window in my apartment in Bludhaven. I'll admit I was tired. I had been pulling a few extra hours. Well, they were more like all nights. I haven't slept in three days. Between being Nightwing and an officer, I had my hands full.

I stripped my body of the mask and costume and climbed into the shower.

I then slipped on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed.

*********Break**********

"No! Mommy, Daddy don't go up there! It's not safe!" I frantically tried to warn them but it was too late. They began to fall, then came the sound of their bodies hitting the ground. But as their bodies impacted the ground, a deep voice was heard.

"Richard Grayson, the court of owls has chosen you to become the next Talon."

My eyes flew wide open and I sat up, scanning my surroundings. A shadowy figure approached my bed. I was paralyzed with the same fear I had felt seventeen years earlier.

Stepping forward, the same creature from the attack seventeen years earlier said, "Richard Grayson, the court of owls has chosen you to become the next Talon." It reached for me.

Before it could touch me, a gunshot sounded. Then an armor piercing round entered its brain. It dropped to the floor. Dead. I looked up.

A figure clad in a leather jacket, torn jeans, t-shirt, and boots was leaning up against my doorway smoking. He reached over and flicked on the lights.

"Sup DickieBird? Anything else I should know about?"

"Jason. What are you doing here?"

He left his post and glided over to the crumpled figure on the floor. "I could hear you screaming, when I came through your window. So, what in the hell is this?"

I climbed out of bed and ambled over to Jason and the dead living nightmare.

"I don't understand. I thought Alfred killed this thing years ago."

Jason turned towards me. "It's attacked you before?"

"Yeah, right after Bruce took me in, I had this dream and-"

That's when it hit me. Bruce. It went after Bruce too.

"Jason, we need to go now!"

"Go? Go where?"

"Gotham!"

**Jason's POV**

I had no freaking clue about what was going on. Nothing made sense. But after you're brought back to life, nothing normally does. Dick was scared. It was weird; normally he was the one who told me to relax and not to worry. I could tell he exhausted. He looked like he could crash at any second. Why did I let him drive again?

"Dick, do you want me to drive for a little while?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not! Now stop the freaking car, before I put a bullet in your ass!"

He pulled over and we swapped seats.

"Jason put your seatbelt on before I write you a ticket."

"Yes, officer." I said sarcastically.

I looked over and found him to be asleep. I covered him with my jacket.

"Night DickieBird." I whispered.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon. The courts history will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

**Dick's POV**

I was alone. I was standing in a spacious room. The room was almost completely empty. There were no windows or doors. An enormous fountain adorned by a giant owl stood in the center of the room. An owl?

"Welcome, Richard Grayson." Greeted an unknown voice.

My blood ran cold and I slowly turned to find an old woman leaning against a cane. She had snowy white hair, a beaklike nose, and bulging eyes. She was dressed completely in black, except for a golden pendent, encrusted with an owl, hanging loosely around her neck.

I only stared at her.

"Tsk, Tsk. We'll have to work on your manners. You've been a naughty boy ignoring us like that."

I suddenly found my voice. "Where am I? Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want from me?"

She merely smiled and hobbled over to the fountain.

"Come." She ordered.

I walked over towards her and the fountain.

She raised her bony finger and pointed at the owl's beak. The statue's beak slowly opened. Mist flowed freely, from the beak, engulfing the entire room.

Jason? Tim? Damian? Barbara? Wally? Roy? Kori? Alfred? Clark? Helena? Many others stood before me. Why were they here? Where is here? It seemed as if everyone I ever cared about was standing in this room.

Simultaneously, a sword entered the heart of everyone I cared about. They all dropped to the floor dead. I screamed in horror at the sight of their crimson stained bodies. Their eyes were all opened staring right through me.

"Dickie, where are you? Answer me!" A panicked voice called.

Bruce. He was suddenly standing before me. He looked scared. Before I could answer him; the creature that had been haunting my dreams for seventeen years appeared.

The creature answered him, "Here I am."

No, it sounded exactly like me. That's not possible. It can't be.

The creature then drew its blade and drove it through my surrogate father's heart.

I fell to the floor shaking and sobbing. I crawled over to his lifeless form and plugged my hands into his wound, as if I could bring him back or save him. His eyes were lifeless and they were staring right through me. "Daddy?" I received no response.

I looked up at the creature. "Why?" I whispered.

He reached up and removed his mask. No, no, no!

Me. I was looking at myself? What? That's impossible. I'd never hurt Bruce. I can't be. I… I … this can't be real! Can it?

He… me… it dropped down to my level and looked me in the eye.

"He didn't need to die." He gestured towards the other bodies lying on the floor. "They didn't need to die. But they will. Only you can change their fate by accepting yours."

"What do you want from me!" I screamed.

"Richard Grayson, the court of owls has chosen you to become the next Talon." It then reached for me.

*********Break**********

"Dick, wake up! Wake up! Get your ass up!"

I opened my eyes. Jason.

He was shaking my shoulder, with concern written on his face.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

His expression hardened. "Stop lying to me! You were screaming!"

I stayed silent.

He sighed. "Come on. We're here." He got out of my car.

Bruce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**Bruce's POV**

"Give that to me, Drake! It belongs to me!"

"No way, Brat! I had it first!"

I sighed. Typical dinner; Damian and Tim fighting over something useless and stupid.

"Enough!" I yelled at the two. They stopped screaming at each other and returned their eyes to their plates.

I heard footsteps behind me. Dick? Jason? What are they doing here? And more importantly, why are they here, together?

Dick looked like he hadn't slept in days. Dark circles were underneath his eyes. He was nervous and edgy. He was afraid of someone or something. Jason also looked like he was trying to hide something. He looked tired as well. His feet were firmly planted beside Dick, his arms hung loosely near his gun. He looked ready to draw at any minute. I could tell he was on high alert.

Dick stepped towards me. "Bruce, I need to talk to you. Alone."

**********Break***********

We walked into my study. I closed the doors behind us and turned to face my eldest.

"Dick, what's wrong?" I asked, obviously concerned.

He was silent for a minute. "Bruce, have you been having any weird dreams lately?"

"No, why do you ask?"

He took a deep breath and turned from me. "After I got in from patrol, I had this dream. I've had the dream before. About seventeen years ago, right about when you took me in. When I woke up, I… I saw it. The creature from my nightmare, the same one from your nightmare. It… It came for me again. Jason killed it. I fell asleep when we left Bludhaven, then I had another dream. The creature killed… you. Before I woke up, it told me I was to become the next Talon. Bruce, I was the creature in my dream." He turned around to face me and looked me dead in the eye. "Bruce, it's coming back for me. I… I don't want you to stop it."

**Jason's POV**

The Replacement and The Demon had their ears on the door to the study, eavesdropping. I decided to join them.

"Bruce, it's coming back for me. I… I don't want you to stop it." I heard Dick say.

I flung the door open and Tim and Damian fell to the floor on top of each other. Bruce and Dick turned their attention to us, as I marched up to them.

"No way in hell are we gonna let that thing take you!" I shouted defiantly.

"Jason, please. You have to. They will kill you if you interfere. I'm not asking you to die for me." Dick pleaded.

"I've died before! I'll do it again! And I want to know who in the hell 'they' are! And I want to know now!"

"They are the court of owls." Bruce said while stepping forward.

Tim piped up, "Like in the book?"

"There's a book?" I asked while turning towards him.

"Of course. You know, beware the court of owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head."

All eyes were on the kid.

**The next chapter will be out soon. I've gotten a few messages on when I plan on updating; so I normally post an update schedule for my stories on my profile, if anyone else was wanting to know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**Tim's POV**

Suddenly all eyes were focused on me. This is awkward.

"What is the court of owls? Why do they want Grayson?" Damian asked.

I turned towards Damian. "Well there was this children's book about them. It was basically just a story to scare children. Basically, the court was founded by an extremely old family from Gotham. If someone did something to oppose them, the family allegedly sent the Talon to retrieve the head of victim. The Talon is their loyal servant who can supposedly live for one hundred years. When it's time is up-" I paused and looked at Dick.

No, that's impossible. Could Dick be destined to be the next Talon? No, it can't be. He wouldn't kill anyone. Would he?

"What happens when its time is up?" Jason questioned.

I turned and faced him. "It is laid to rest in their tomb after it retrieves the one the court has chosen."

Everyone turned to look at Dick.

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

We would all be sleeping in the library tonight except for Alfred. He was out of town with Leslie for a medical conference. I hope he's all right. The library is connected to my study; so if something does happen, the Batcave is close by. I'd preferred we stayed down there, but the library is more comfortable and Dick was beyond exhausted.

Dick was sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace. Tim and Damian were asleep on a pile of blankets in front of the couch. I bent over and pulled the blanket more securely around Dick. Looking down at his sleeping form reminded me of when he was seven years old. I whispered, "It's okay, Dickie. I won't let anyone take you from me. Never."

"Isn't that sweet. Perimeter's clear, if you were wondering." Jason mockingly said. He was leaning up against the doorway.

I didn't feel like arguing with him. I walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Jayson, why don't you get some sleep? You look tired."

He looked a little shocked at my words. He clearly had expected a fight. "I'm fine." he stated, showing no emotion.

I laid my hand down on his shoulder. "Jayson, look… I know that we-"

He knocked my hand away. "Save it!" he spat venomously.

We stood glaring at each other, before a screech and a scream brought us back to reality.

We whipped around to find Dick completely petrified as a creature hovered above him. Tim and Damian were pressed against the wall, clinging to each other, both clearly frightened.

The creature looked hellish. The embers of the fire illuminated its cold, dark, dead eyes. Flames bounced off of the armor it wore. It was as if the creature had entered the room by using the lit fireplace. A feathery hand extended from the body revealing talons. Time seemed to have stopped completely. "Richard Grayson, the court of owls has chosen you to become the next Talon." It reached for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

**Bruce's POV**

"Richard Grayson, the court of owls has chosen you to become the next Talon." It reached for him. Dick quickly jumped up and wrapped his arms around the creature's neck.

I heard Jason draw his gun. I grabbed his wrist and ordered him to stand down.

"No Jason! Don't shoot! You could hit Dick!"

"Then tell him to get out of my damn way!" Jason screamed.

"Dick, what the hell are you doing! Let go of it! Now!" I ordered.

"I can't. I don't want you to get hurt." Dick calmly stated.

"Grayson! Don't!" Damian yelled frantically, while trying to escape Tim's grasp. Tim was clearly in shock.

"I'm sorry Dami. I love you. I love all of you."

The next second, smoke filled the room. Everyone was blinded for a moment. It cleared within seconds. Jason was standing beside me coughing. Tim still held Damian. Both boys were coughing. Dick was gone. The creature was gone. It was as if the event had only happened inside my mind.

I had portraits of me and all of my boys done in this library. The one I had painted seventeen years ago of Dick and I, was short one person. My baby boy had been taken from the painting, just as he had been taken from my life.

I rushed to his bedroom. No pictures were present in the room. No old poster for the Flying Grayson's. No old stuffed animal lying on the bed. No old Robin Hood book. No old stuffed animals. No old Superman nightlight. No clothes. Nothing. It was as if Dick had never existed in my life.

How is this possible? This can't be real! Can it?

"Bruce, what do we do now?"

I turned to find Jason, Tim, and Damian standing behind me. Damian had tears running down his face. Tim was on the verge of tears. Jason's face was emotionless on the outside. I could tell he was hurting on the inside.

"We get him back."

Hold on Dickie, I'm coming. I won't let anyone take you from me. Never. They can't. No, they won't!

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, the next chapter will be longer. Dick finally gets to meet the court next! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 3: Chapter 1**

**Dick's POV**

My head hurts. What happened? As I open my eyes, the gleam of a golden pendant catches my eye. The same old woman from my dreams is staring down at me. An expression of hunger and desire is present in her bulging eyes. I'm lying on an examination table?

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Where am I?" I ask.

"My dear child, you have come home to us. Your training will begin immediately. But first we will take a little tour." She says while turning from me and hobbling towards the door.

Immediately, I am snatched off of the table and shoved to my feet by two figures dressed in black suites. A white owl mask hides both of their faces. Golden pendants, similar to the woman's, hang loosely from their necks. They both are armed with swords. Their hands stay planted on the hilt of their weapons as they shove me forward.

"Don't worry my child. They are only two of my great grandsons. You shall become familiar with all of us soon." She addresses me.

We step from the medical room and into an elaborate hallway. Portraits of owls and people hidden behind masks are positioned alongside the carpeted hallway. An owl screeches from inside a cage as we travel down the hall, not stopping to open any of the dead bolted doors.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"Our home; unless you are called up here, this is probably the last time you will see this place." She replies.

What are these people talking about? Who are these people?

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" I demand to know.

"Richard Grayson, we have chosen you to become our next Talon."

We suddenly stop at the end of the hallway. A door swings open, by itself. This is creepy. She steps inside and the men behind me forcefully shove me into the room.

We stood in the spacious room from my dream. The room was almost completely empty. There were no windows or doors. An enormous fountain adorned by a giant owl stood in the center of the room.

"Come." She ordered while moving to stand beside the fountain.

Not having much of a choice, I followed her. She raised her bony finger and pointed at the owl's beak. The statue's beak slowly opened. Mist flowed freely, from the beak, engulfing the entire room. They were swallowed by the mist, I was left alone.

An unclothed man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair stepped from the mist. He lay down on a stone table before me. A woman dressed in a black robe, with a golden pendant stepped from the mist. A white owl mask hid her face. She laid her sharp, talon like nails over the man's heart. Slowly she rotated her hand counterclockwise while chanting. His heart seemed to be rising with her hand. A black substance could be seen coursing through the man's veins. She was pumping some kind of dark fluid into his heart. His blue eyes transformed into black eyes, with flakes of gold. It was as if she had taken his soul.

The mist changed the scene. A figure dressed in black, wearing gold-plated armor, resembling an owl appeared before me. He drew his blade and leapt from a platform. He landed on a street somewhere below. The figure cautiously crept towards a man. Within seconds he had decapitated the man's head from his shoulders. The figure retrieved the head and presented it to an extremely well dressed family, who all wore white owl masks. Setting the head before them, the woman who had taken his soul arose and spoke only the name of another victim. I forced to watch the killer take head after head of the court's victims.

The scene disappeared as a new one took its place. I was in Bruce's bedroom. He was asleep in his bed. The creature crept forward and raised its sword. Bruce rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding the blade. The two fought. The creature appeared to have gained the upper hand when Bruce suddenly managed throw his opponent through the window. The blade entered the Talon's heart, killing it. Its motionless body lay on the ground for a few second, before sitting up slowly and removing the blade from its heart. Thick, black smoke engulfed the creature and it vanished from sight. The smoke cleared revealing a very much alive creature. The shattered window it fell from slowly repaired itself.

The mist changed the scene once again. I was standing in a burial chamber. Hundreds of granite and lime tombs appeared before me. The Talon and the woman began walking towards an empty tomb. She stopped beside it and ordered her servant inside. The creature lay down and as if by magic, the lid of the tomb slowly encased itself around the still breathing figure.

This is what they want from me; for me to murder thousands of innocent people. They want me to become their slave, their assassin. I would be given one hundred chances to die.

The mist slowly cleared and I was reunited with the woman and the two figures in white owl masks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 2**

**Bruce's POV**

"Tim, have you found anything yet?" I asked.

Tim sat at the Batcomputer trying to locate Dick. Jason and Damian were both pacing across the floor, twirling knives in their hands.

He turned around in his chair. "His tracking devices aren't coming up. It's almost as if he's never existed. Either they've removed the trackers or he could be underground. But I can't find anything."

My fist left a dent beside the computer onto the table. I growled out of frustration. Where had they taken him!

"Father, how does that ridiculous poem start again?" Damian called out to me.

"Beware the court of owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head." Jason repeated, anger rising from his voice.

"Father if we could somehow lure this Talon creature here and possibly capture it or something, could it tell us where Grayson is?" he questioned me.

"Damian, that… might work." I answered him.

"But how do we get their attention? The Talon won't come unless the court orders it to." Tim questioned.

"The Talon has targeted me before, but I not sure of the reason. I can only think it would be, is because I interfered with their plans." I replied.

"How?" Jason questioned me.

"I adopted Dick and stopped their Talon from taking him seventeen years ago. I interfered; I would be punished by death."

"Then how are we going to screw around with them now?" Jason asked.

"We could draw a lot of unwanted attention to them." Tim suggested.

"That might work, Tim." I replied.

It had to work! I had to find him. They wouldn't take him from me!

**Sorry it's a short chapter, but the next will be a lot longer and more interesting. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 3**

**Tim's POV**

"Red, hurry up!" I called out to Jason as I landed on the roof of the Ace Chemical Company.

Seconds later he dropped down beside me. "Don't rush me kid." He growled while reaching into the bag he was carrying and removing a dead owl.

"This is the stupidest idea, you people have ever had. Throwing dead owls off of buildings isn't going to solve anything." He snarled.

"We're trying to get their attention, remember? And would it kill you to be nice to me? I mean, I've never done anything to you."

"You're breaking my heart." He replied, sarcastically, while driving a Baterang into the bird's heart and dropping it onto the street below us.

I curled my lip up in disgust as he wiped the blood onto his jeans. I should have stayed at home. "Will you hurry up? We need to fin-"

I was cut off as he clamped his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the shadows.

"Keep your mouth shut! We're not alone!" he hissed into my ear before releasing me.

"What are you doing, Robin? Why did you change your costume? What's with the birds and the kid? Did you finally get a sidekick?" a familiar voice asked behind us.

We spun around to find Barbra Gordon dressed as Batgirl behind us. But, that's impossible! Barbara can't walk! She was paralyzed by the Joker!

"How in the hell are you walking!" Jason demanded.

"What are you talking about? I've been walking my entire life. Baby, are you okay?" she asked while placing her hand on Jason's chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked while taking a step back.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Come on, Jase, we've been dating forever." She replied.

"What about Nightwing?" I asked while moving towards them.

"Who's Nightwing? And who are you?" she asked while eying my costume.

"Nightwing is the original Robin!" I shouted at her.

"Look kid, the original Robin is standing in front of me. Now, who are you?"

"Barbara, listen to me! You were paralyzed by the Joker! I died! The Joker killed me! That kid took my place! I was the second Robin! You don't love me! You love Dick!" Jason shouted at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Joker's dead. You and Batman killed him, remember? Are you okay? Do you want me to take you home?" she replied softly and slowly.

"Did you say Batman killed the Joker?" I asked.

"Yes, he started killing criminals about seventeen years ago. It's our way." She replied.

Jason and I looked at each other. This is not good. Dick was the only thing preventing Bruce from crossing over to their level. If Barbara doesn't remember him, then how long do we have until we forget?

**********Break**********

**Bruce's POV**

"Damian, have you found anything yet?" I asked.

"Found what, Father?"

I looked up from the files and records I was searching through and turned to face him. His costume was replaced with a sweater and jeans and high tops. When did he change?

"Dick. Have you located him or found any information, yet?" I asked slowly.

"Who? I'm sorry Father, I was unaware I should have been searching for someone." He replied.

"Damian, are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine." he replied, before jumping up and shouting, "Father! Look, intruders!"

I turned to find Jason and Tim returning to the cave with Barbara…. Barbara!

**********Break**********

**Tim's POV**

"Todd, what are you wearing? And why is there an intruder with you and Fatgirl?" Damian snarled.

I glanced at Jason and at Bruce. They looked about as lost as I am. Damian didn't remember me. He didn't remember Dick.

Slowly, I walked past everyone and turned the Batcomputer on. I ran my name through the database. Deceased? I'm dead? And I never became Robin, because Jason never died. I'm dead.

I started running the identities of the Titans. Nonexistent. Dick was a founding member; the organization doesn't exist. I ran the Justice League through the system. Superman was murdered by Batman? The League was never formed.

"Tim, see if there's anything on Richard Grayson." Bruce quietly suggested.

"It says he's deceased. He fell to his death alongside his parents." I replied, while turning to see Bruce drive his fists into the equipment.

I noticed that Jason had turned and climbed onto his bike and drove out of the cave without a word. I followed him.

**********Break**********

I watched from my hidden perch as Jason stared up at the Gotham City Courthouse. He started climbing the building. He stopped at the balcony and pulled something out of his jacket. I watched as he spread a blanket of some sort and tied it down to the railings of the balcony. He released his grip on the fabric and let it fall. The huge piece of fabric had a message written in red upon it.

"The court of owls murdered my brother." I read as the banner waved around the courthouse. Underneath the message was a symbol of a bat mauling an owl.

I watched as Jason leapt from the building and disappeared from sight. Turning around, I could see a banner waving from Wayne Industries.

"The Court of Owls murdered my son." I read as the faint cry of an owl was heard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 4 **

**Dick's POV **

The mist slowly cleared and I was reunited with the woman and the two figures in white owl masks. The door was suddenly flung open by one of them. He walked straight over to the old woman and me. He leaned down and whispered something into the woman's ear. A look of pure rage was plastered over her face.

"Kill them! Kill anyone associated with him! This cannot be happening! Their memories should have been erased! They're supposed to believe he's dead!" she screamed.

"But mistress, the current Talon is can only be restructured once more, should he perish. What if something happens? We will have nothing to protect us. We cannot take that chance." The masked man pleaded.

"Then send them all!" she screamed.

"But-"

"I underestimated Bruce Wayne once. I shan't do it again! Send them all! I want his head!" she bellowed.

"No! You said if I agreed to be your Talon you'd leave my family alone!" I yelled as I was seized by two of her masked grandsons.

"You have no family and you will be the next Talon, Gray Son of Gotham." She replied coldly. "Take him away! It is time for his training!" she ordered.

I was dragged from the room and back into the hallway. I struggled against them as I was forced down a flight of stairs. I couldn't let them kill everyone I care about. Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian, Jason, Barbara, Helena, Wally, Clark, Roy; countless people will die. I won't let that happen!

Twisting from their grip, I drove my elbow into the neck of one of the members, while kicking the other masked figure into the wall. They both rolled down the flight of stairs. I had to warn my family. I have to find a way out!

I ran from the stairwell and back into the hallway.

"Stop him!" A masked figure shouted, while sighting me and heading in my direction.

Soon, members of the twisted family blocked my path ahead of me and behind me. I took the only exit I had. A window.

I rolled as soon as I touched the ground, but I didn't stop running. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a familiar old mansion. I know this house. It's a few miles past Wayne Manor. It's supposed to be abandoned. Supposedly the last of the family died centuries ago and no one ever bothered to buy the property.

No one appeared to follow me as I fled from the nightmare and headed in the only direction I knew. Home. I can't let them hurt my family. I had to warn them. The court is sending all of the Talons for them.

**********Break**********

I entered the cave completely out of breath, only to have a sword directly pointed at my throat.

"Who are you! How did you get passed the securities!" my tiny assailant demanded to know.

"Damian? What are you doing? It's me, Dick." I replied slowly. What in the hell is going on?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 5**

**Dick's POV**

"Damian? What are you doing? It's me, Dick." I replied slowly. What in the hell is going on?

"How is it that you know my name?" Damian inquired.

"Damian, listen to me. You don't want to hurt me. I'm you brother. Come on, Dami. You have to remember me."

"I. Don't. Know. You." He growled as the cold metal came to rest against my jugular.

"Damian! Stop! Put the sword down!" Jason screams while entering the cave.

"He's an intruder." Damian replied, while still keeping his weapon trained against my neck.

"Damian! Stand down! Now!" Bruce orders, while entering the cave with Tim at his heels.

The sword is slowly lowered, but not sheathed. Bruce slowly approaches us.

"Are you alright? Are you injured?" Bruce asks concerned.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"How did you escape? What does the court want?" Jason asks, while moving beside me.

"You have to listen to me. There are ninety-nine Talons. Once a Talon has been killed ninety-nine times, they are laid to rest in a tomb. The court can call on any Talon one hundred times. The current Talon is on his ninety-eighth life. They have to have a replacement before something happens to it. They have chosen me to be the replacement." I replied urgently.

"We kinda figured that out already. Why else would they take you?" Jason replied sarcastically.

Ignoring him, I continued. "Once someone is chosen. They are removed from history. However, something went wrong. They have changed everything about my past. They made it look like I died. None of you should remember me. The court has ordered for everyone that has anything to do with me to be killed. Ninety-nine Talons are coming to kill anyone associated with me." I responded urgently.

"You're saying a bunch of dead people are coming to try and murder us." Jason asked, dumbfounded.

"Technically, they're not dead. The head of the court is able to control the soul of every Talon. They have no free will of their own. But, they are able to regenerate after a short period of time, until they reach their ninety-ninth life. But, yeah. They're coming to try and kill anyone associated with me." I replied.

"Father, this man is insane. May I kill him now?" Damian asks, only to be ignored by everyone.

"We have to warn the others! They're in danger! We need to contact the League and the Titans and-" I stress.

"Dick, there is no League. There are no Titans." Bruce replies.

"Then who's left?" I ask.

* * *

**I hope that chapter wasn't confusing. If anyone has any questions, just message me or comment. The story will get a lot more interesting in the next few chapters! **


End file.
